Burden
by Nadare
Summary: Shin's secret is revealed, and the results are not what he expected. Life will never be the same. Previously Uploaded.


_Author's Note: Boredom seized me and this is the result. I've been reading the manga too much. Anyway, it's set after Volume 8 (of the Mixx/Tokyopop print run) of Parasyte with one exception: Miki never attacked Shin, so put it out of your mind, all right?_

 _PLEASE NOTE! At the time I wrote this story, the only English version of the manga out was published flipped hence the Lefty name. I plan to revamp (and continue) the story in the near future, whereupon this issue will be fixed._

[Written on 10/6/2002; Edited 8/13/15]

Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I don't own Parasyte. Iwaaki Hitoshi does, the lucky bastard. I'm merely a huge fan of the manga.

* * *

 _ **"Burden"**_

Once the class began, Shinichi really did try to pay attention but his eyes strayed after a few moments. They landed on the notebook on his desk, staring absently at the lines full of alien handwriting. His mind was focused on more important things, subjects that fascinated and distressed him at the same time.

 _"To be honest...I saw two monsters fighting back there."_

 _"Shin...you're not human."_

 _"You're just a cold piece of shit!"_

 _"You're not a normal human being anymore."_

Am I really that heartless? I don't even shed any tears for Kana...it's not like I didn't care. Quite the opposite. My mother's death. When was the last time I cried? Shin's hand suddenly shook betraying the inner turmoil inside him. What kind of monster have I become?

Footfalls shattered the reverie Shin had fallen in, and he looked up just in time to see a pair of police officers enter the classroom. The teacher walked over and talked for a few moments with the officers before raising a hand to point at Shin.

"Izumi Shinichi?" The color drained from Shin's face, and he had to fight to stay in control and not panic. "Yes?"

"Apparently, you're wanted at the police station to answer a few questions regarding a pending case." Beads of sweat rolled down his face and he stared silently. "I'll be sure to notify you if you have any homework."

Nodding, Shin fumbled to collect and put away his things. _Glancing at his fellow classmates, he headed towards the front of the room. Show no fear. Stay cool and collected. If we are found out, there's no reason to bring violence into the picture. We're in deep shit..._

The interrogation room was intimidating as it was supposed to be. Shin glanced down at his left hand for the millionth time, checking to see if Lefty was awake yet. He knew there were people observing him behind the glass, and he didn't want to draw any more suspicion to himself. _Who could have tipped them off? Tamara? No, she couldn't do it without be suspected of being a Parasyte herself. What would Lefty do in my situation? First off, he wouldn't be here right now._

"This is Izumi Shinichi? He's just a kid. How could he be a prime suspect in that young girl's murder?" _At least being a monster has one advantage,_ Shin thought closing his eyes and concentrating all his senses of the noise outside the interrogation room.

"Mr. Kuramori was quite insistent we talk to him about his involvement with the Parasytes. I trust his judgment. I doubt he would lie after all the trauma he's been through."

"...Whatever you say." Someone was obviously unconvinced.

The door opened, and Inspector Hirama sat down in the chair across Shin, settling his gaze on him. Nervously, Shin looked down avoiding the Inspector's eyes. They were intense, and he feared the man would see the chaos deep inside him. "I've already given my statement," Shin said, words coming out colder than he anticipated.

Hirama's brows narrowed together, and he leaned forward over the table. "You know that's not why you're here. You are familiar with Parasytes, aren't you?" Shin glanced down at his hand once again. It'd been about two hours since Lefty fell asleep. _I've got to get out of here before he wakes up,_ Shin thought picturing the scenario in his mind already. _Lefty would kill them all. There'd be no negotiation in the matter._

"Parasytes? Sounds like a bad comic book." Hirama frowned, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "You've heard about the murders of Yoko and Yumi Kuramori on the news, haven't you?"

Feigning nonchalance, Shin shrugged. "Who hasn't?"

"Then I'm sure you know that Mr. Kuramori was questioned thoroughly. You were mentioned in his statement, Shin." _Shit! I should've known better than to trust him with my secret. Typical human behavior..._

Anger showed clear in Shin's face and the Inspector smiled in triumph. The kid hadn't shown a single emotion until now. However, the anger fainted as quickly as it had come. He had no doubt that Shin was intimately involved with the Parasytes. The only problem was getting him to admit it. What was the extent of his involvement? Was he a mere errand boy or a cold-blooded killer in disguise?

Shin decided that silence was better than denying everything Hirama accused him of. _Dammit, Lefty, what have you gotten me into? I should have cut you off me when I had the chance!_ "You appear to be a regular-"

"Am I under arrest or what? You've got no right to keep me here." Hirama smiled, his gaze becoming one with purpose. "On the contrary. From the information I have on you, it urges us to consider you a threat. Am I going to have to have you arrested or are you going to cooperate?"

Shin regarded the Inspector in silence. _How much does he know? Is this what pushed Detective Kuramori to the edge?_ "Your mother was killed by Parasytes, wasn't she?"

Alarm grabbed him before he could suppress the emotion. Did they get all this from just two specimens? How far would this go before action would be taken? How many more lives would be swallowed before the government got the guts to actually do something? Slamming his hands against the table, Shin glared at the man across from him. "Shut the hell up!"

Startled, Hirama couldn't help but scoot his chair back a few inches. In the depths of those eyes, a darkness was lurking and looking for a target. _Perhaps I should thread more lightly,_ he thought watching Shin quake with the effort to restrain himself.

His heart pounded wildly, threatening to burst any moment. Shin writhed in agony, hand clutching at his chest desperately. _Is this the one I won't recover from? All this time, what have I become?_ "gh...kherrf...geff.."

"Are you all right?" The pain dissolved instantly as if it had never taken place. Collapsing in the chair, Shin leaned back and sighed. _One day, my heart's going to fail on me. I'm becoming to wish I didn't have emotions..._

Turning back to Mr. Hirama, Shin observed the emotions on his face. At least he can still shed tears, he thought glancing at the floor. _I'm so tired of keeping this burden on my shoulders. It's obvious he suspects or knows something. He could make my life a living hell._ Staring at his hand for a moment, Shin looked up. _I'm so sorry, Lefty..._

"You're right."

Hirama stared confused. "About what?"

"I may appear to be normal in appearance but..." Shin put a hand to his chest. "Inside I'm 30% Parastye."

The Inspector's eyes grew wide. This was it! This would be the proof the public needed to believe such an outrageous story. "As a result, all my senses are heightened: hearing, sight, smell. You see, it all began two and half years ago..."

The End?


End file.
